User talk:The parkster
Hi The parkster -- we are excited to have Race Driver Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Shun Fukuzawa Hello! The wiki is up, as you can see. I'll make an announcement on Burnout Paradise. Glacier Wolf 00:35, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :The wide logo for Monaco goes at , and the square logo for Monobook goes at . Also, are you going to make me an admin and bureaucrat, like you did at Burnout Paradise? Glacier Wolf 15:36, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Heya! It's me again (-; You know the drill: feel free to let me know if you need help with anything (-: BTW, for the gaming footer on the main page, you might want to consider customizing some of the links to point to other racing/car related wikis *coughBPcough* q-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 03:06, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Sysop and Bureaucrat You did not give me sysop and Bureaucrat rights. If you cannot do this, you could always ask a staff member to give me the rights. I think that uploading favicon.ico is restricted to upload by sysops, so I don't think that I can add it. Glacier Wolf 21:09, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Eye-catchy Hi, I'm wondering if you can help make this more eye-catchy, to have more detail and featured stuff? Every little bit counts! (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:29, 1 April 2008 (UTC) New Articles Can you make a vehicle info box for cars in GRID? Base it on the info box at the BP wiki, just make it black and red. http://guides.gamepressure.com/racedrivergrid/guide.asp?ID=4884 < this will give the points and letter grade for the 43 cars. C'ya =). PS: In 1 week Saturday, I'm going camping for 6 days, so can you do the weekly news in 2 weeks? I don't think it's possible to use old monaco any-more, unless you persuade some people at wikia gaming to make an exception to here and the BP wiki. The guys at codemasters base their car stats on 4 things using a rating out of 5 for each attirbute: Acceleration, Top Speed, Breaking and Handling, plus a letter Grade. Thats what the link was for. So, based on what your saying for the skin, we'll just change the colors from what is used at the BP wiki, to red, black, dark grey and crimson? Sounds good to me if so. Mah Xbox Live Account will be up in the next 2 days, maybe... Sounds good to me. I'm impressed, no joke. All that needs to be added is what class it's in, (for the DBR9 it will be GT1) and the letter grade. It should say that its originally out of 5 somewhere. I'll do a overview for the cars, since I got GRID and i'll add you tube vids' on the cars if there are any for some. I'll find the stats for the Porsche 911 GT-3 RSR, although it puzzles me why that they didn't use the new 911 GT-3, or made the 911 in GRID purchasable. The GRID World Page is pretty much finished, just need to use a photo (on page 3 of the walkthrough) showing the event ladder and the spoiler warning at the top of the page. Then what i think I'll do is make pages for each of the 3 leagues in the game (A.R.L, Euro and J-Speed for describing each tournament in depth or to give n00bs a heads-up on each league's event. Top Gear Series 11 This Sunday! FTW! Who doesn't like Top Gear? Too bad I can't see it. As far as you know, i dont live in England, more exactly, I live in Canada. ='( I wish I can watch it online somewhere, or if somebody recorded it and made it into a youtube video. Oh yeah, someone copied and pasted stuff from wikipedia again, grrr, makes me angry. Makes me want to go all hulk-ish on whoever did it. On Monday go and look at www.bbc.co.uk/iplayer. Then look type in Top Gear in the search bar. It basically watching programmes from the last week, which you've missed, but online. Check it out, it's for free too! ...It only works in the U.K, apparently. So what I'll do is change my wii so that is says it's being used in England and see what happens because the BBC made a iplayer for the wii internet channel which uses a compatible flash player. If that doesn't work, just got to look on good 'ol youtube. Right now, I can't get time for the times. If anyone in my family is in the living room, i can't play xbox 360 because they won't want to watch me play Burnout or GRID. Just a small snag, just need to wake up earlier. Either that or, ma mom needs to take mah sis to work, shes always up early, talking to her boyfriend over MSN (Which ironically lives in England), she'll never allow me to play in the living room when shes in the living room. So, i really don't know the next time i'll get times done, I'm just not sure. =( P.S. I saw Top Gear yesterday on youtube, *sigh* I could make a better police car then the boys can, other than that, good episode. I left for my camping trip a day before, thus coming back a day before. Right now, I need some tine to my self. Still in mourning from a family death. So, I'll probably only add to the weekly news for the next little while. Wonderin' whats been going on with ya. More internet problems or something like that? Oh well, talk to ya later. Right now, all I need for you to do is upload photos for the car pages I've made. Other than that, the car infobox needs to be changed for what I said before (The really BIG post). Apart for that, all is good. "All that needs to be added is what class it's in, (for the DBR9 it will be GT1) and the letter grade." This should help I think. The class and letter grade will be at the walkthrough pages which is at the top of this topic. If it doesn't help tell me. Ok then, i'll do that whenever i get the chance. I think there was some template coding issues but i can fix them. There aren'y any promises about when they'll be finished but i'll try and get them done soon Cya! Ok sounds good to me. =) I just need to edit the menu a bit so that i can get to stuff having to do with Race Driver: GRID. If you can find the edit this menu sign for me thanks. Make it link and stuff like the BP wiki. At the top it links to the main page as before. This Might Help: *Race Driver Wiki *Race Driver Series> (This is where a link is shows all of the main pages for each game} *Race Driver GRID> (Shows links for the main parts of GRID) *The Hubs> (Links to the hubs for all games like Tracks hub) *Top Articles> (Same as at the BP wiki) *User Communication> (Links to user list and Forum) *Community> (Same as BP wiki except for the ones for User Communication) Thats My Idea, do you think it'll work? Right now, only add Race Driver: GRID and GRID World. A Multiplayer page is going to be made soon as well pages for each A.R.L, Euro, and J-speed league, as well as a page describing the whole league(Put the pages describing the whole leagues in the menu).